The Bet
by ElaineNicoletteElric05
Summary: Ed and Mustang does a bet. But when things don't go Edward's way... (CROSSDRESSING FIASCO) Rated T for randomness, swearing, and for Ed's moe cuteness.
1. Chapter:PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE:**

It was the usual again. Mustang and Ed had a fight. A fight where they ended up having a bet. A bet where they will spar.

"If I win, you're gonna have to stop sending us on pointless assignments for 10 months." Ed said angrily with an arrogant tint in his tone. Mustang smirked. He just thought of a perfect consequence when Edward loses the bet. A consequence where Edward would be humiliated. Just thinking about it made him snicker. "Alright, Fullmetal. You asked for this." He said cockily. Edward stared at him with a stoned look.

"If I win, you're gonna have to dress and act like a girl and try to get every male acquaintance to like you."

* * *

"...Damn." Edward muttered. "Why do I have to do this?! Couldn't he make a better one?!" He complained as he held some clothes in his arms. Al sighed. "Your fault for making such a stupid bet." Ed snorted. "Shut up. If it weren't for that bastard of a colonel using his flames, I would've won." Edward opened the door to the room where he needed to change. He sulked in the corner as he noticed that the bastard just had to make him wear a skirt. A skirt! Al giggled. "I wonder what you'll look like when you dress up as a girl."

Ed groaned. This was too cruel. "Now get changed already so you can finish it quicker." Al suggested as he left the room.

A few minutes later, Ed came out of the room with his red cloak covering him. "You can't finish the bet with that covering you! Take it off."

"No."

"Colonel will burn it anyways."

"...Fine."

Edward opened the cloak and showed the view. He still had his normal black jacket, but replaced with a feminine-version of it. And a black skirt. He wore black shoes with stockings that reached his thighs, which hid his metal leg. His hair was formed into pigtails. Which made him look like...Like...

A _tsundere_.

"W-Well?" Ed asked, not bothering to hide his voice. Al fell silent for a while. "Can you make your voice turn all female?" Ed blushed at the request. "W-What are you thinking?! No way in hell!" He yelled. Al looked at him innocently. "How are you gonna make the others like you if they know it's you?" Realization hit Ed. He sighed in defeat. "How's this?" He asked in a high pitch. Al thought for a moment. "Make your voice a little bit higher."

"Like this?"

"A little more."

"How about this?"

"Perfect." Al responded with a thumbs-up. Al had an evil glint in his red eyes. "Now say, 'big brother, I love you!' in an innocent manner." Ed almost screamed out loud in shock. "No! No way!"

"You wanna win or not?" Al asked with a mischievous voice. Ed twitched a brow and kicked the wall behind him, yelling the words 'damn it'. "Don't you want to have the colonel faint from the cuteness and let you get away with no punishment?" Al asked again. Ed glared at him. "You manipulative..." Al tilted his head a little. "Don't you wanna make the others like you easily with no obstacles?" Ed thought for a moment. It might work...But it was embarrassing. But...But.. Edward just sighed.

He turned around, and...

"Big brother, I love you!" He said to Al with a moe+loli voice, closed eyes and a huge innocent smile. Al gasped, and almost fell from the cuteness. Ed froze. Did he really say that? "Agh! Damn it, Al! You actually made me say that and-" He froze again. His voice was stuck in moe+loli tone. He sulked in a corner. Al lauged. "Don't worry, brother! I think it's cute!"

Off they went to the colonel's office.

"Now, brother, Do the impact of 'little sister' mode on colonel!" Al half-yelled. Ed grunted in the girly tone since his voice was stuck on it. "Alright, I'll open the door and.."

BAM!

Mustang looked in surprise that the door opened. Alphonse was behind it. "Alphonse, you're being influenced by your brother. You almost broke my door." Mustang said, not bothering to look at him. But his guard was caught by...

"Big brother, big brother!" Someone said behind the suit of armor. When the girl showed herself...

Hawkeye and Mustang stared at Ed with strange looks. "I want to kill you." Ed said sweetly, not removing the cuteness of his feminine-look.

"...Edward/Fullmetal?"

* * *

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 1~**

so here's a list of what kind of act Ed will do in his...mission.

ACT1: Moe  
ACT2:Wonichan-Moe~ (A prize for the first 3 people to guess what anime this phrase came from)  
ACT3:...?  
ACT4:...?  
ACT5:...?  
ACT6:...?

The ones with the question marks are special acts. Review!  



	2. Chapter 1: ACT 1: MOE-ED

**ACT 1: MOE-ED**

"Fullmetal?!" Roy said in shock. Ed glared at him. "Damn you, this is all your damn fault! I mean, I have to embarrass myself to finish the bet!" Riza stared at him. "What happened to your voice?" Alphonse waved his arms in front of her as if saying please-don't-ask-or-he-will-kill-you. Ed screamed in frustration. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He chanted, his voice still all girly. He tried to drink a lot of water to destroy the feminine voice. Roy smirked. "You actually look and talk like a girl on her period, Fullmetal. It makes me want to flirt with you." Edward looked at him with an anguished face. "Don't you dare!"

"Ha Ha. Anyway, since you're ready to act, your first victim will be...Hmm..Breda." Ed gritted his teeth at Mustang. "You'll have to act like an ideal of youthful and innocent femininity." Ed spit out what he was drinking on to Mustang's face. "You're kidding!" Mustang shook his head. "It's a bet. A bet _you_ made. Now stick to your rules. Go." Ed sighed and cried on Riza's shoulder. Comically. 

* * *

Breda was walking through the hallways to Mustang's office when suddenly, he bumped into an adorable little girl. "Hey, kid. What are you doing here?" He said as he helped the girl up. "Uh.." The girl muttered. "I was looking for my brother." Breda looked at her suspiciously. When the girl looked up at him, he noticed her big innocent golden eyes staring at him. She smiled and tilted her head. "Will you help me?"

"Look, kid. You aren't supposed to be here. You should go home." Breda said. No way he was gonna fall for this spy's tricks. He noticed the girl's eyes tearing up. He panicked. "O-Oh no. Wait don't cry on me. Wait, I'm not gonna fall for it!" He stuttered. The girl started bawling. "Big brother is so mean!" Breda tried to make faces to make her smile again. "D-Don't cry please! The people here are gonna kill me! Uh, if you stop crying I'll give you... Uh...Okay, I'll help you find your brother just stop crying!"

The girl giggled. "Okay." Breda sweatdropped. He just begged a kid to stop crying.

"You look familiar." The girl tensed. "R-Really? Well, certainly I-I'm not a boy pretending to be a girl or anything if that's what you were thinking, ehehe..." Breda looked at her again. "What was that?" He asked. The girl flinched again. "Uh...I said...Uh... Niipaah!**[1]**" She put her hands near her face and had a cat smile. Breda twirled around in his mind, thinking 'how cute this girl is'.

Meanwhile with the girl's point of view.

_"Damn it that was stup__id!" _ Edward thought in disgust of what he did. "Okay, then. What's your name?" Ed tensed. He turned around with a nervous smile. "M-My name?" he repeated. Breda nodded. "Your name." Ed thought of something. He was dripping with sweat. "E-E-E.." He stuttered. Breda thought it was cute. "Don't be shy. What's your name?" Ed gulped. "E-Elle. Yeah, that's it! Elle!" Ed sighed. Too close.

"Okay then, Ellie. Let's go find your brother."

"Mister, do you like me?" Ed asked. It felt weird asking a man though. "Yes."

"The truth."

"Yes."

"If you do, can you say You love me?" Ed had to go puke later.

"Ellie-chaan! I love you!" Breda yelled. Ed smiled. He ran to the colonel's office, making Breda yell at her to stop.

"BASTARD COLONEL!" He yelled.

"Yeah? Done already?" Mustang asked. "Yeah. That's good now, right? We're done." Ed panted. Mustang snickered. "Nope. You have a few more to go."

And then Ed ran on a rampage on the colonel's office. 

* * *

**So how's that for act 1?**

[1] This came from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. 'Nipah' Is a catch phrase of adorable little Rika. watch?v=uVKnqqWXnA8

**REVIEW**


End file.
